Camping
by Momobun
Summary: Eleverna på True Cross Akademin har fått några dagar ledigt från sina studier! Men kommer de verkligen ha semester eller är det ännu ett dolt prov? - RinxShiemi BonxIzumo ShimaxPaku
1. Kapitel ett - Introduktion

**A/N: **Jag har alltid skrivit om ett gäng ungdomar som åker ut och campar, speciellt när våren och sommaren kommer. Denna gången har jag valt att skriva om Rin and hans buddies från Ao No Exorcist. Jag har inte läst mangan, men jag älskar animen.

Denna lilla fanfic är fortfarande under arbete och jag älskar att arbeta med den. So far har jag till och med fått några reviews och det är jag evigt tacksam för :'D

Jag hoppas att du tycker om att läsa den! Jag har tyckt och tycker om att skriva den! :'3

**Also: Jag äger varken mangan eller animen - de båda tillhör sin/a skapare!**

* * *

Det var sommar, skolåret led mot sitt slut. Svalorna flög högt på himlen och det regnade allt för sällan. Rin lutade sig tillbaka i stolen, gungade på den. Han försökte plugga till det skriftliga provet som de skulle ha snart, men det var svårt och alldeles för varmt. Han sög på glassen. Varför skulle lärarna alltid sätta de viktigaste proven i slutet på vårterminen? Rin förstod sig inte på det alls.

Han tänkte tillbaka på det föregående årets prov: de hade blivit attackerade av Demoner och Paku hade inte bara blivit skadad utan även hoppat av kursen. Det hade slitit på Izumo samtidigt som det hade fört eleverna närmare varandra. Nu var de som en grupp, ett riktigt team!

Det hade blivit lättare att prata med Bon, det blev inte längre lika mycket bråk och missförstånd mellan honom och Rin. Izumo hade också skärpt till sig. Kanske var det för att hon inte pratade lika mycket med de andra, hon hade för det mesta hållit sig undan tillsammans med Paku. Shima och Takara Nemu var precis som vanligt, den ena var uppe i det blå och flirtade med skolans alla tjejer och den andra var upptagen med sin lilla docka. På något sätt var det skönt att alla inte hade förändrats.

Rin funderade på om han hade ändrat sig, och om han hade det, var det då till det bättre eller till det sämre? Hade han utvecklats någonting över huvud taget eller stod han kvar på ruta ett? Han sneglade på sin bror som satt bredvid. Yukio som förr varit helt uppe i lärarrollen hade under det andra året blivit mer avslappnad. Han kunde till och med dra till med ett skämt under lektionerna. Rin önskade att han kunde utvecklas, det var ju det han ville. Han ville bli en exorcist och spöa skiten ur Satan.  
Samtidigt ville han vara med Shiemi. Visst sågs de varje dag i skolan och ibland efteråt, men det räckte inte. Rin ville spendera varje dag tillsammans med henne, varje timma, varje ögonblick…

"Pluggar du?"  
Yukio avbröt hans drömmar. Rin såg ner på sina böcker och anteckningsblock som egentligen skulle vara fulla av anteckningar, istället var de tomma.  
"Kan du inte bara säga vad som kommer på provet?" bönade han. Yukio skakade på huvudet och pekade ner i Rins böcker.  
"Vill du bli bättre än Bon så ska du bli det på riktigt och inte genom fusk"

Rin stönade högt men fattade pennan och dök ner i böckerna. Han läste och antecknade stycke efter stycke, strök under de viktigaste. Glassen smälte och droppade ner på böckerna. Rin suckade, torkade bort glassen och slängde den i papperskorgen; började om med pluggandet. När han läste igenom sina nyskrivna anteckningar såg han att han hade skrivit samma sak om och om igen. Han hade alltså inte kommit någon vart i boken utan läst samma stycke hela tiden! Kanske var det ett tecken… hade han inte utvecklats något… var han kvar på ruta ett?

Han såg bort från sitt skrivbord, lät blicken glida över rummet. På golvet mittemellan honom och Yukio stod en fläkt. Den hjälpte inte mycket men det kändes bra att ha den där. På Yukios säng låg högar med olika mangaböcker. Rin förstod inte vad hans bror såg i de där teckningarna, men det kunde vara kul att läsa i dem ibland. Roligast var nog att reta Yukio för att han läste dem.

Rin stönade högt, irriterad på sin barnslighet. Varför kunde han inte vara mogen som sin bror? Å andra sidan var Yukio ganska tråkig, tyckte i alla fall Rin. Men de andra verkade inte tycka det. När Yukio drog sina skämt under lektionerna skrattade de, till och med Rin då och då, för Yukio kunde ju vara rolig. Faktiskt, det kunde han. Rin ville också vara rolig, underhållande, få folk att skratta och sprida lite glädje. Framförallt ville han göra Shiemi glad. Hennes skratt var det finaste skrattet i världen, enligt Rin. Han rodnade när han tänkte på det.

"Går det bra?"  
Yukio såg rakt på honom med sin jag-ser-vad-du-håller-på-med-och-vad-du-tänker-på-min. Rin skrattade nervöst och tittade tillbaka på sina böcker. Sedan suckade han.  
"Du vet, det skulle gå mycket bättre för mig om du kunde säga svaren på provet bara…"  
"Då blir det fusk", svarade Yukio. "Du kommer klara det, Rin. Du har kommit så här långt, sänk inte dig själv genom att fusk. Tänk på Bon – tänk på hur mycket han pluggar och var bättre än honom!" han log uppmuntrande och petade upp glasögonen på näsan.  
"När började du säga 'Bon'? Du brukar kalla eleverna vid deras efternamn"  
Yukio suckade. "Det gör jag under lektionstid. Nu är jag ledig"  
"Om du är ledig är du inte min lärare, utan min bror. Så gör din bror en tjänst och berätta vad svaren på provet är", sa Rin och log så oskuldsfullt han kunde.  
"Då är det en björntjänst", svarade Yukio och drämde till sin brors bakhuvud. "Plugga nu"

Rin sänkte sitt huvud mot böckerna. Han förstod varför hans bror inte ville berätta – det är ju för hans eget bästa. Och han ville inte fuska. Han ville inte vara den typen. Han ville göra det på riktigt, klara utbildningen, bli en exorcist och spöa skiten ur Satan.  
Rin log mot sina drömmar och slöt ögonen. Lite vila skulle inte skada. Han hade ju trots allt pluggat i flera timmar och varit tvungen att slänga sin glass. Han förtjänade en paus.

När han öppnade ögonen igen stod Shima bredvid honom.  
"Vad gör du här?" mumlade Rin nyvaket. "Var är Yukio?"  
"Där nere", svarade Shima och nickade mot dörren. Sedan log han. "Kommer du?"  
Rin sträckte på sig. "Var?"  
Shima skrattade. "Du har verkligen dåligt minne. Du har säkert glömt packa också, så Yukio och jag packade åt dig medan du sov" han slängde två fullpackade väskor på Rin.  
"Var ska vi?"  
Men Shima hade redan gått ut. Det fanns bara en sak att göra: följa efter killen med rosa hår.


	2. Kapitel två - Uppropet

"Tystnad!"  
Det var Yukio som talade. Han stod på en stor sten utanför skolans enorma byggnad. Solen gassade på värre än vanligt. Himlen var molnfri och vinden var stilla. Yukio log mot eleverna. De stod i en halvcirkel runt om honom och log tillbaka, förväntansfulla.

Rin tyckte om att se sin bror stå där i rampljuset. Han var värd uppmärksamheten efter allt jobb han hade lagt ner på sig själv, kämpat och dragit sig uppåt. Rin såg tillbaka på barndomen. Han hade gjort allt det som Yukio inte hade klarat av, stöttat honom och hejat på honom. Nu hade Yukio kommit längre än honom själv. Han var deras lärare. Farsgubben hade varit stolt. Hade han varit stolt över Rin också? Rin var inte säker på det. Om kvällarna velade han fram och tillbaka i tankarna, rotade bland minnena för att se om han hade kunnat göra något annorlunda. Varför var han tvungen att dö för?  
Rin ruskade på huvudet. Det var inte läge att tänka på sådant nu. Det som hade hänt gick inte att ändra på. Däremot gick det att göra en förändring för framtiden. Det var därför han hade valt att bli en exorcist – förändra framtiden och förhindra att fler skulle behöva dö. Han skulle allt visa dem. Han skulle utvecklas, växa till sig och blir större, starkare. Han skulle göra sin farsgubbe stolt.

"Det här har ingenting med skolan att göra", fortsatte Yukio. "Det kommer alltså inte att vara som det föregående året. De detta som en väl förtjänt vila _före _ert nästkommande prov"  
Eleverna spärrade upp ögonen, såg på varandra i förundran. Alla mindes de hur året innan hade varit: oräkneliga Demonattacker och en ständig klump av oro i magen. Även nu fanns den där eftersom man aldrig riktigt kunde lita på vad lärarna sa till dem.

Bon var övertygad om att det hörde till provet i alla fall. Han skulle vara på sin vakt men ändå slappna av och ha kul. Han delade sina tankar med Rin, som trots allt inte var lika övertygad. Allt han tänkte på nu, var förutom farsgubben och hur varmt det var ute, det skriftliga provet som han inte skulle kunna plugga till nu på grund av det här uppehållet i studierna.

Konekomaru räckte upp handen.  
"Miwa?" Yukio höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
"Var är det vi ska? Allt vi har fått veta är att vi ska iväg på en liten resa, ha _semester_…"  
"Vi ska campa", svarade Yukio och log med hela munnen. Han hade längtat efter den här dagen. Att äntligen få gå på semester!  
Medan de andra jublade av glädje, skrek Rin ut i fasa. "Men provet då! Hur ska jag nu kunna plugga!"  
Bon skrattade och dunkade honom broderligt i ryggen. "Det _är _provet, idiot. Det är ju det jag säger"

Yukio brydde sig inte om att svara, utan tog fram några papper och harklade sig. Han visste att Rin skulle klara det, det gjorde han alltid – vad det än gällde.  
"Jag kommer nu att ropa upp er. När ni hör ert namn svarar ni 'Ja!' högt och tydligt så att jag hör er", han blickade över ungdomarna för att se om de hade förstått, och det hade de – detta var ju en barnlek och ingenting nytt. Sådant här gjorde man på dagis.

Sedan började uppropet och ett sorl av mummel och prat spred sig bland eleverna. Var det ännu ett dolt prov eller var det som Yukio sa: _en välförtjänt vila_? De flesta tänkte inte så mycket på det utan var glada över att få komma iväg på en liten semester. Det skulle föra dem ännu närmre varandra och det var bra. Nu skulle de ha roligt tillsammans, koppla av och äventyra utan att behöva tänka på om de skulle stöta ihop med Demoner eller inte. nu verkade det mer troligt att det faktiskt inte skulle bli något prov av det hela, det kändes verkligen som att de skulle dra iväg på semester – och det var något de behövde.

"Kamiki Izumo!" ropade Yukio.  
Izumo räckte upp handen. "Ja!"  
"Miwa Konekomaru!"  
"Ja!" ropade Konekomaru glatt. Han hade bytt från glasögonen till sina solglasögon.  
"Moriyama Shiemi!"  
"Ja!"  
"Renzo Shima!"  
"Jaa!"  
"Suguro Ryuji!"  
"Ja!"  
"Och Paku Noriko!"

Sorlet upphörde. En tystnad spred sig runt omkring dem. Hade Yukio läst rätt eller hade han fått med sig en gammal lista? Alla såg sig omkring, sökandes efter Paku. Var hon verkligen med dem? Hon hade ju slutat. Eller?

"Ska Paku med?" ropade Izumo. Hon hade inte träffat sin bästa vän på hur länge som helst, och var nu väldigt ivrig över att få träffa henne igen. Om Paku skulle följa med så kanske den här "semestern" inte skulle bli så tråkig i alla fall. "Var är hon då!"  
"Här", hördes en röst. Izumo snurrade runt och slog armarna om sin vän. Paku skrattade och kramade Izumo tillbaka.  
"Men varför ska du med?"  
"Jag bjöd med henne", svarade Shima som tydligen hade stått bredvid Paku hela tiden. Han hade ena armen om henne och flinade med hela ansiktet. En svag rodnad spred sig över Pakus ansikte.  
Izumo drog efter andan och stirrade på dem. "Sen när?"  
"Sen ganska långt tillbaka", svarade Paku och fnittrade. "Men vi ville gå ut med det nu, göra det offentligt alltså"

Izumo sa ingenting. Chocken spred sig sakta genom hennes kropp. Hon förstod det inte. Här hade hon gått omkring och inte träffat Paku på flera veckor, kanske till och med månader, och så hade Shima gått och träffat henne istället! Alla de gånger som Izumo hade ringt… hade hon varit tillsammans med Shima då?

"Snälla, var inte arg på mig. Du är fortfarande min bästa vän – jag har inte lämnat dig, Izumo!" Paku tog Izumos hand i sin och kramade den.  
Men Izumo sa ingenting nu heller. Hon hade inget att säga. Istället drog hon sig loss från Pakus grepp och gick därifrån.


	3. Kapitel tre - Mame-Shiba paus

**A/N: **Detta är skrivet ur Bons point-of-view. Namnet på kapitlet "Mame-Shiba" har jag lånat från animens, i mina ögon, underliga små pauser.

Vill också tacka för de fina reviews som jag har fått! Tack så mycket! :'D

* * *

"Visste du om Shima och Paku?" frågade Konekomaru.  
De var på spårvagnen nu. Yukio hade talat om att de skulle åka med spårvagn nummer fem för att sen hoppa av vid skogsbrynet. Självklart hade de tagit fel och hamnat i andra änden av staden. Deras iver hade varit på topp, alltså alldeles för högt för att kunna dubbelkolla numret på spårvagnarna. Men nu, nästan två timmar senare, var de äntligen på väg.

Fönstren var neddragna och vinden drog i hår och kläder. Det var svalkande och gjorde så att de kunde stå ut med hettan. Ett antal vattenflaskor hade redan gått åt.

Bon skakade på huvudet. Hur skulle han ha kunnat veta om att Shima var tillsammans med Paku? Han hade ju aldrig nämnt det, inte ens hintat om att han hade träffat någon. Bon var skeptisk till förhållandet. Shima var ständigt ute på dejt med någon ny och kunde varken hålla ögonen eller händerna i styr. Hur länge det här skulle hålla visste inte Bon, men han tyckte synd om Paku. En söt och snäll tjej som hon är värd bättre än en player.

Han sneglade mot Shima och Paku. De stod nära varandra och höll varandras händer, men det var sällan de kysstes eller pussades. Shima såg ut att vara lugn och självsäker, stolt över att kunna visa de andra att nu hade han en flickvän. Pakus kinder var fortfarande rosa. Men var de kära, på riktigt? Bon visste inte hur man såg ut när man var kär. Han hade förväntat sig att man skulle stå och hångla hela tiden, men så kanske det inte var.

"Om de är kära och är tillsammans… varför har de då hållit det hemligt?" undrade Bon.  
Konekomaru ryckte på axlarna. "Det tog rätt hårt på Kamiki-san i alla fall"

Bon tittade bort mot sätet där Izumo satt, långt bort från de andra. Hon ville vara ensam, det märktes. Inte bara för att hon satt så överdrivet långt bort, utan även på hennes hållning. Hon såg ut som en hopsjunken hösäck! Bon tyckte synd om henne. Det hade inte varit rätt att hålla en sådan sak hemlig för Izumo... oavsett vilka skäl Paku hade haft. De var bästa vänner och bästa vänner delar alla hemligheter med varandra. Eller?

Bon förundrades över alla dessa tankar som kom över honom. Trots det så störde det honom inte. Det som störde honom var att se Izumo vara olycklig – inte för att det var just Izumo utan för att hon var en del utav gruppen, en viktig del dessutom – nej, ännu bättre: alla var lika viktiga. Och nu när de hade kommit varandra så nära – ja, inte just Bon och Izumo, utan hela gänget – så var det extra viktigt att vara där för varandra.

Han blev lite snurrig av den tanken, för den kom så fort och var väldigt rörig.

"Är du okej, Bon? Törstig?" Konekomaru gav Bon sin vattenflaska. "Vi kan dela på det sista"  
"Tack, men jag…" Bon ruskade på huvudet. "Vet du om Izumo har varit eller är intresserad utav Shima? Titta på henne – hon ser alldeles deprimerad ut!"  
Konekomaru ryckte på axlarna. "Är hon ens intresserad utav någon över huvud taget? Jag menar, hon pratar ju aldrig med oss. Hon är alltid för sig själv"

Bon bet sig i läppen och tänkte efter en stund. Personer som drar sig undan, är tystlåtna och nedstämda… det är personer som vill vara med, vara delaktiga och känna att de hör hemma någonstans. Han visste inte hur Izumos bakgrund såg ut, men han visste att hon inte mådde bra.

Han reste sig från sin sittplats. Konekomaru fick tillbaka sin vattenflaska.  
"Var ska du?" frågade han, nästan lite skrämd. Han kände sig trygg i Bons närhet.  
"Till Izumo. Hon behöver sällskap", svarade Bon.

Bon kände blickarna han fick när han satte sig på sätet bredvid Izumos. _Låt dem titta_, tänkte han. Han ville göra skillnad och finnas där för sina kamrater, oavsett vem och vad det gällde. Och nu behövde Izumo någon. Kanske inte just honom men han tänkte vara denna någon.

Han sneglade på Izumo. Deras blickar möttes för en kort, kort stund. Hon såg förskräckt ut och tittade genast ut genom fönstret. Bon log. En reaktion var alltid något. Nu skulle han kunna hjälpa Izumo, få henne att må bra igen. Han hade gjort något bra för någon annan.


	4. Kapitel fyra - Mame-Shiba paus, del 2

**A/N: **Det som jag hade handskrivet och klart tog slut efter kapitel tre, så när jag skulle börja skriva kapitel fyra tog det emot av någon anledning, vilken vet jag inte.

Jag kommer förmodligen att göra några ändringar här och där - det känns som ett lite hastigt ihopsatt kapitel som behöver mer arbete än vad jag gav det.

Men jag är ändå nöjd med hur det blev. Jag överraskade mig själv och det gjorde mig väldigt glad. n_n

Kapitlet utgår från bröderna Okumuras points-of-views. Jag vet inte om jag lyckades fånga Yukio som person, han är för mig lite komplicerad.

Förhoppningsvis har du som läsare en trevlig liten stund med detta kapitel i alla fall :3

**OBS! Kapitel fyra kommer att göras om. Arbetet är påbörjat och kommer att vara klart antingen idag 3/6-14 eller imorgon.**

* * *

De hade missat sin slutstation om inte Izumo hade suttit och tittat ut genom fönstret under hela resan. Två stationer innan hade hon frågat Bon när de skulle gå av, och lyckligtvis hade Yukio hört dem. Han själv hade nämligen varit alldeles för upptagen med att dubbelkolla sin packning (något han borde ha gjort _innan_ han lämnade skolans område) istället för att hålla reda på stationerna de åkte förbi.

Shiemi som suttit bredvid Yukio på spårvagnen hade blivit överbelamrad av alla möjliga saker som fanns i hans väska när han dubbelkollade den. Det var mangaböcker, tandborste med tandkräm, strumpor och två par ombyten, flaskor med välsignat vatten, ficklampor och en liten låda – antagligen Första Hjälpen. Lyckligtvis hade Shiemi inte behövs gå omkring och bära på Yukios saker. Han hade packat ned allting igen lagom till det att de skulle hoppa av.

Skogsbrynet de hade hoppat av vid välkomnade dem med öppna armar. Träd och buskar stod i blom och gav ifrån sig känslan av att här var ett paradis. Det kvittrades för fullt inifrån skogen. De flesta fåglarna hade nyss fått ungar och det satte fart på livet därinne. Yukio tyckte att det påminde om när Bambi hade fötts. Dock hade han aldrig sett hela filmen: Rin hade som liten haft väldigt svårt för att kontrollera sig, speciellt när han blev arg. Så när de skulle se Disneys Bambi hade Rin fått ett av de där utbrotten och slitit sönder VHS-kassetten… Varför kom han inte ihåg nu, det hade väl varit någon som hade varit dum tidigare samma dag? Numera hade Rin lite mer kontroll över sig själv. Yukio hoppades att de skulle slippa plötsliga utbrott nu när de skulle campa.

Yukio tog av sig väskan och satte ned den på marken. Han funderade på varför han inte hade tagit fram det tidigare, han visste ju att han var tvungen att använda den. Mephisto hade valt ut en speciell plats för dem att campa på, en fin liten gest av honom, men Yukio förstod inte varför han var tvungen att välja en plats på ett sådant okänt ställe i skogen. _Av säkerhetsskäl, _hade Mephisto sagt.

Av säkerhetsskäl, jovisst. Ta en relativt okänd plats, Demonerna hittar säkert inte dit, nej då nej då…

"Sensei?"  
"Hm?" Yukio vände sig och möttes av Shimas breda leende. Paku stod bredvid och höll hans hand i sin.  
"Sensei, det här hade väl ingenting med skolan att göra?"  
"Nej, det är riktigt", svarade Yukio och petade upp glasögonen på näsan.  
"Så… vad gör du här?"  
Yukio såg på Shima från topp till tå. Han förstod att Shima ville vara ledig utan någon vuxens uppsyn, men det var inte bara på grund av det som Yukio hade fått följa med.  
"Jag har också semester", svarade han.  
"Självklart", sa Shima och log bredare.  
"Hur så?"  
"Jag undrade bara", svarade Shima. "Vad letar du efter föresten?"  
"En karta"  
Shima lade huvudet på sned.  
"Jag hittar inte till platsen annars", erkände Yukio.  
"Vilket håll ska vi gå åt?" undrade Paku. Yukio pekade på kartan.  
"Vi ska dit, och vi är här just nu"  
"Aha… Vad roligt!", Paku log sitt allra gladaste leende. Yukio smilade tillbaka.

Hon var söt hon. Yukio hoppades bara att Shima skulle ta bra hand om henne. Han hade sett hur förstörda de andra tjejerna i skolan blev när han bedrog och ignorerade dem. Förhoppningsvis var han annorlunda med Paku.

Yukio såg sig om efter något att ställa sig på så att han skulle kunna komma högre upp. Till sin lycka såg han en bänk, och gick upp på den. Sedan harklade han sig och gjorde sig hörd.

"Klockan är över fyra och vi ska gå härifrån till hit!" han höll upp kartan framför eleverna och pekade på den. Han tyckte om att stå där, bli sedd och hörd.  
"Solen går ned vid åtta-nio tiden och jag vet inte hur lång tid det tar att gå dit, för jag har aldrig varit där", fortsatte Yukio.  
"Det känns ju tryggt och säkert", sa Bon sarkastiskt.  
"Det är därför vi har kartan", svarade Rin.  
"Som jag sa", avbröt Yukio. Han sträckte på sig och spände ögonen i ungdomarna. Det gav honom känslan av makt och kontroll. "Vi har inte hela dagen på oss"

Han klev ned från bänken. Kartan veckades och skrynklades till av hans hårda grepp. "Nu går vi"

* * *

Skogens insida var inte alls som dess utsida. Det som förut hade liknat en sagoskog med den underbara fågelsången och den idylliska naturen, var istället en skräckdjungel. Träden var en förskräckelse: sönderbitna och livlöst grå i färgen med förruttnade rötter. Allting gav ifrån sig lukten av död. Marken var klibbig och ojämn att gå på.

Det var lätt att halka och svårt att ta sig fram. Skorna fastnade gärna i den klibbiga geggan som skulle föreställa en jordig skogsstig. Det var bara att säga hej då till sommaren. Och hej till helvetet.

Rin suckade. Detta var inte alls det han hade förväntat sig. Just ett snyggt ställe att slå läger och campa på. Not.  
Visst, han hade inte blivit sådär superduperglad över att gå miste om studietid – inte för att han skulle ha använt den till att plugga, men i alla fall. Men han hade ändå sett fram emot att få ha lite ledigt från allting, ta det lugnt och slappna av.

Han sneglade så diskret han kunde åt Shiemis håll. Självklart misslyckades han eftersom hon gick bredvid honom. Hon märkte dock inte att han såg på henne. Hennes blick var riktad nedåt för att se vart hon satte fötterna någonstans. Lilla Nee-chan bar hon beskyddande i sin famn.

Rin ville bara krama om henne. Hon såg så sorgsen ut (det gjorde de allihop, till och med Yukio, men Rin brydde sig inte om dem just nu) och han ville inte att hon skulle vara ledsen. Han visste hur mycket hon hade längtat efter den här dagen, att få gå på semester. Flera dagar i sträck hade hon pratat oavbrutet om det här. Så lycklig hon hade varit över att få göra något sådant med sina vänner. Nu skulle det inte bli någon solig semester med nakenbad (Shima hade hoppats på att få bada naken i sjön), grillning vid tälten under stjärnorna med eventuella öl- och drickspel.

Rin suckade. Vad var det för mening med denna "semester" om de ändå bara skulle drunkna i klibbig geggamoja? Detta var nog ett dolt prov trots allt…


	5. Kapitel fyra, del två - Att komma fram

**A/N: **Detta är den nya versionen av kapitel fyra.

Egentligen skulle det bli kapitel fem, men det fick bli lite ändringar.

Jag har dock valt att ha kvar den gamla versionen av det fjärde kapitlet eftersom det hör till berättelsen.

Därför kan du som läsare se detta som "Kapitel Fyra, del 2".

* * *

Skogens insida var inte alls som dess utsida. Det som förut hade liknat en sagoskog med den underbara fågelsången och den idylliska naturen, var istället en skräckdjungel. Träden var en förskräckelse: sönderbitna och livlöst grå i färgen med förruttnade rötter. Allting gav ifrån sig lukten av död. Marken var klibbig och ojämn att gå på.

Det var lätt att halka och svårt att ta sig fram. Skorna fastnade gärna i den klibbiga geggan som skulle föreställa en jordig skogsstig. Det var bara att säga hej då till sommaren. Och hej till helvetet.

Rin suckade. Detta var inte alls det han hade förväntat sig. Just ett snyggt ställe att slå läger och campa på. Not.  
Visst, han hade inte blivit sådär superduperglad över att gå miste om studietid – inte för att han skulle ha använt den till att plugga, men i alla fall. Men han hade ändå sett fram emot att få ha lite ledigt från allting, ta det lugnt och slappna av.

Han sneglade så diskret han kunde åt Shiemis håll. Självklart misslyckades han eftersom hon gick bredvid honom. Hon märkte dock inte att han såg på henne. Hennes blick var riktad nedåt för att se vart hon satte fötterna någonstans. Lilla Nee-chan bar hon beskyddande i sin famn.

Rin ville bara krama om henne. Hon såg så sorgsen ut (det gjorde de allihop, till och med Yukio, men Rin brydde sig inte om dem just nu) och han ville inte att hon skulle vara ledsen. Han visste hur mycket hon hade längtat efter den här dagen, att få gå på semester. Flera dagar i sträck hade hon pratat oavbrutet om det här. Så lycklig hon hade varit över att få göra något sådant med sina vänner.

Nu skulle det inte bli någon solig semester med nakenbad (Shima hade hoppats på att få bada naken i sjön).

Rin suckade. Vad var det för mening med denna "semester" om de ändå bara skulle drunkna i klibbig geggamoja? Detta var nog ett dolt prov trots allt…

* * *

Två hela timmar hade passerat sedan de gick in i djävulsskogen, som Rin kallade den. De hade vandrat omkring där bland sunkiga marker och illaluktande träd utan att komma fram till platsen där de skulle sätta upp tälten. Rin tvivlade på att de någonsin skulle komma fram. Stigen, om man nu kunde kalla denna dödshalkbana för stig, ledde ingenvart. Klockan var efter sex och mörkret skulle snart komma och lägga sig över dem.

Inte så konstigt nog var det redan väldigt mörkt. Solen som egentligen stod högt på den blå himlen och strålade mot jorden, fattades dem. Istället för en varm promenad var det isande kyligt; de hade varit tvungna att klä på sig sina extra varma tröjor redan nu för att kunna fortsätta framåt. Det enda positiva var att vattnet inte gick åt lika fort nu.

Konekomaru hade bytt tillbaka till sina vanliga glasögon efter det hade blivit becksvart med solglasögonen på. Han gick bredvid Bon och Izumo och kände sig lättad över att inte behöva gå i den skogen ensam. Shima och Paku höll hårt i varandras händer, som om de verkligen inte ville släppa taget om varandra för om de gjorde det så skulle något hemskt hända dem!

Plötsligt hördes ett knak och ett brak. Izumo skrek och hoppade till av rädsla, studsade emot Bon. Han kunde inte låta bli att le. Det var bara Rin som hade trampat sönder en tjock gren som låg på marken. Izumo blängde surt på Bon, irriterad över att hon kunde vara så lättskrämd vid vissa tillfällen. Men hon var glad över att han var där, det kändes tryggt på något sätt. Fast hon var ju glad över att de andra också var där, såklart.

Utöver Izumos skrik var det ingen som sa något. Det hade varit knäpptyst ända sedan de kommit in i skogen och mötts av detta fasansfulla, äckliga satanssnår. Ingen hade heller inte frågat Yukio om han visste att skogen skulle se ut såhär. Men det verkade som han gjorde det. Så fort de hade kommit in hade han dragit fram kartan, vecklat upp den och vänt på den ett antal gånger för att få den på rätt håll. Att läsa kartor var han bra på i vanliga fall, men denna var svår att tyda. Nu gick han längst fram med långa steg och ledde dem fram igenom skogen. Han skulle ta dem till platsen, det var så det var sagt.

"Kommer vi någonsin komma fram?" undrade Rin. Ingen svarade.

Rin suckade. Han var trött på tystnaden, trött på att gå. Han ville inte vandra omkring i den äckliga skogen. Han ville vara framme nu, sitta kring lägerelden och värma sig under en filt som han skulle dela med Shiemi. Det skulle nog få henne att le igen. Rin stod inte ut med att se henne så nedstämd som hon var nu. Det förargade honom att deras så kallade _välförtjänta vila _egentligen var en bluff och en riktigt dålig sådan. Det hade varit ett fult drag av Mephisto att lura i dem att de skulle få koppla av, när de egentligen skulle göra ett prov.

Prov... PROV? Rin spärrade upp ögonen. Han hade ju inte pluggat till provet ordentligt som han skulle. Visserligen var väl inte det här det skriftliga provet, men de båda delarna hör ihop, och om det här var provet så skulle han inte klara det. Det var han säker på. Bergis.

Sedan gick det upp för honom att han faktiskt skulle klara det. Han var inte urdålig på det praktiska, det var ju hans starka sida! Han log och kände sig säker igen. Vilket var lustigt, för det trodde han inte att man kunde göra om man var i en sådan skog som denna. Och medan han gick där och mådde snäppet bättre än innan, så bestämde han sig för att han skulle få Shiemi att må snäppet bättre också. Hon förtjänade att vara glad. För när hon var det, var det som att det blev fred på jorden.

Rin funderade en stund över det. Fred på jorden, innebar det att de länder som krigade mot varandra skulle sluta upp med det eller att Demoner skulle lämna Assiah?

_Det kan inte vara antingen eller. Det måste vara båda._

Rin tyckte inte om krig, han tyckte inte om att döda. Det var därför han hade bestämt sig för att bli en Exorcist. Förhindra att fler skulle dö. Men vad var egentligen skillnaden mellan människor och Demoner? Han själv var ju både och. När han slogs mot Demoner för att förhindra att fler skulle mista sina liv, gjorde han inte lika mycket fel då som soldaterna i militären när de går in i andra länder och dödar oskyldiga för att skydda sitt eget land? Att förhindra att fler skulle dö, gällde det endast människorna? Hade inte Demoner ett värde?

Rin mindes de suddiga skolåren. Hur många gånger hade inte läraren pratat med dem om att alla var lika mycket värda, att jämställdhet var något av det viktigaste man kunde nå. Kvinna som man, oavsett vilket kön man hade skulle man få lika rättigheter. Hur var det då med människor och Demoner? Vilka var det som hade rätt och vilka hade fel?

De fortsatte sin vandring och svängde in till ett område där träden var färre, marken var geggigare och täckt av ruttna ormbunkar. Lukten av död låg i luften och lade sig som ett täcke omkring dem. Det blev tyngre att andas, svårare att ta sig fram.

En tjock, grå dimma slog emot dem, hård som en stenvägg. Yukio stannade.

"Vi är framme"


	6. Kapitel fem - Märks det att jag tänker?

Kapitel fem - Märks det att jag tänker?

Framme. Var de verkligen det?  
Rin stirrade på dimväggen framför sig, sedan på skogen runt omkring sig. Inte en enda ljusstråle från solen syntes. Det var mörkt och kallt. Det fanns inte heller något som behagade ögat. Inget som doftade gott.  
Rin tänkte om den tanken, ångrade sig lite. Han tyckte ju att Shiemi var bedorande.  
Ett litet leende spred sig över hans läppar.

"Eftersom ingen av er protesterar är det lika bra att köra igång", sa Yukio.  
Rins leende dog bort. Tanken på Shiemi fick honom att för ett ögonblick glömma bort var han befann sig.  
"Vad är det vi ska göra?" frågade Bon. Han var trött efter all vandrng genm djävulslika snår som hade lett dem fram till denna mardrömslika plats.  
"Göra? Vadå _göra_?" utbrast Shima. "Jag trodde vi skulle campa och få en _välförtjänt vila_!"  
Yukio suckade åt Shima. Var det inte uppenbart nog eller var han bara korkad? "Som ni säkert redan märkt, är denna skogen inte som vilken som helst. Mephisto har länge haft den under uppsikt och vill nu att vi ska undersöka den"  
Shima stönade. "Varför då? Den är full av äckliga insekter..." han lät som en trostig fyraåring.  
"Skogen är sjuk... Jag känner det"  
"Mycket riktigt, Shiemi. Skogen är förgiftad", svarade Yukio. Shiemi rodnade smått över att hon hade haft rätt. Yukio fortsatte, "Vi är här för att hitta orsaken, källan till giftet, och eliminera det!"  
"Så, om jag har förstått det rätt, så är det här ett prov?" Izumo stod med armarna korsade över bröstet. Yukio drog på munnen.  
"Se det som en uppvärmning - en repetition - inför det kommande provet. Det här är inget allvarligt"  
En tung tystnad lade sig mellan dem. Det var inte rätt att vara arg på Yukio, trots att det han just sagt förargade dem allihop. Den verkligen boven var Mephisto. Det var riktigt fult av honom att lura dem så. Varför hade han inte bara gett dem uppgiften med en gång?  
"Det här kommer att vara vår bas under uppdraget. Det är här vi återsamlas varje kväll och sedan skiljs åt varje morgon. Förstått?"  
Yukio såg på eleverna. De nickade sakta.  
"Jag vet att ni är trötta, men nu måste ni hjälpas åt. Konekomaru och Rin - ni gör upp en eld. Shima, du och Bon sätter upp tälten. Izumo och Paku - ni lägger skyddscirklen runt om området. Gör den så stor som möjligt"

Medan de andra började med sina uppgifter stod Izumo kvar, utan att röra sig. Det enda hon gjorde var att titta kallt på Yukio. Hur kunde han para ihop henne tillsammans med den där förädaren?  
Yukio höjde undrande på ögonbrynen. "Vill du något, Izumo?"  
Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Då gör du ditt jobb - lägg skyddscirkeln"  
"Inte med Paku"  
"Då gör du det ensam. Men det got fortare om ni är två som gör det", svarade Yukio och gick iväg.  
Paku, som stod bakom Izumo, sträckte försiktigt fram sin hand mot hennes.  
"Rör mig inte", sa Izumo kort utan att se på Paku. Sedan gick hon därifrån.

Paku slog ned blicken. Det gjorde ont i henne att se Izumo så sårad. Hon visste att det var på grund av henne och det val hon hade gjort, men hon hade aldrig trott att det skulle påverka henne så.  
Borta bland träden ropade Shima på henne.  
"Du kan hjälpa oss med tälten istället", sa han. "Skit i ögonbryniz"

Shiemi såg på allting som pågick runt omkring henne. Hon ville hjälpa till men var inte säker på vad hon kunde bidra med. Yukio hade inte gett henne någon uppgift och det oroade henne. Kunde hon bidra med något över huvudtaget?  
Hennes blick gled över till Rin som skrattande försökte få fyr på några blöta grenar och löv. Konekomaru log lite försiktigt, men Shiemi kunde se att snart skulle också han skratta.  
Hon suckade. Varför kunde hon inte vara mer som Rin? Han fungerade med allihop och var alltid så optimistisk. Shiemi såg upp tll honom på så många sätt. Han var inte bara rolig och underbar att vara med oavsett väder och tid på dygnet. Han hade något mer. Det där lilla extra.  
Shiemi brukade kalla honom för Rättvisans Hjälte. Men bara tyst för sig själv, i smyg.  
Hon lät blicken glida vidare över området. Bon försökte få Shima att fokusera mer på att sätta upp tälten än på Paku, som faktiskt försökte hjälpa till.  
Izumo däremot, var ensam. Hon satt på knä i leran och målade upp skyddscirkeln, så långt bort från de andra som möjligt. Shiemi mindes hur förkrossad Izumo hade varit när Paku hade hoppat av kursen och lämnat dem. Det hade tagit lång tid för henne att börja må någelunda bra igen, och att se hur långt ned hon sjunkit nu gjorde Shiemi mycket ledsen.  
Plötsligt tändes en liten glödlampa inne i huvudet på henne. Förut på spårvagnen hade Bon suttit hos Izumo, hållit henne sällskap. Shiemi skulle kunna göra samma sak.

Hon låtsades inte om Shiemis närvaro. Det var pinsamt nog ändå. Varför hade Yukio varit tvungen att para ihop henne med Paku? Varför var hon med över huvud taget? Hon hade ingenting med kursen att göra, inga som helst talanger vad gällde exorcism och demoner. Hon var helt enkelt värdelös.  
När de var små hade hon visserligen varit den bästa i världen, om Izumo fick bestämma. De gjorde allting tillsammans och umgicks varje dag men det allra bästa var att Paku alltid fanns där oavsett vad det gällde. De var bästa vänner.  
_Var._  
När de hade börjat på den nya skolan så förändrades allt. Paku drog sig undan tills hon senare berättade att hon hade valt att läsa samma kurs som Izumo bara för att hon hade valt den. Paku ville egentligen aldrig gå kursen. När hon senare hoppade av förlorade de kontakten. Det drog och slet hårt på deras band.  
Det bandet gick sönder när Izumo förstod att Paku hade ignorerat och struntat i henne för att vara med Shima istället. Hade de bara varit vänner, hon och Shima, då hade Izumo inte brytt sig.  
_Paku har ju samma rättigheter som någon annan och får vara vän med vem hon vill. Men man dissar inte sin bästa vän för en kille. _

Izumo sträckte på sig. Att lägga skyddscirkeln var i vanliga fall inga problem men nu när hon satt i tjock, kladdig lera tog det extra lång tid. Hela benen var täckta av den bruna sörjan. Det saktade ner rörelserna, så det hon gjorde såg bara löjligt ut.  
"Tror du det finns en sjö eller så? Jag skulle gärna vilja tvätta mig efteråt", sa Shiemi mycket försiktigt, som för att inte störa Izumo i hennes tänkande.  
"Det skulle du behöva", svarade hon. Bakom hennes irriterade ton gömde sig ett skratt.  
Shiemi såg för rolig ut.  
Hon hade lera över ben och armar. Hennes lugg pryddes också med ett lerstänk.  
"Du också", sa Shiemi med ett litet leende.  
Izumo förundrades över hur rar Shiemi var. Hon själv hade varit öppen med att visa sitt ogillande mot Shiemi under läsåret som varit, så hon var skeptisk till Shiemies leende. Ville hon visa sitt medlidande med tanke på situationen Izumo var i eller ville hon faktiskt bara vara trevlig? Izumo hade aldrig förväntat sig att någon skulle vara snäll mot henne men kanske var det just det hon behövde nu?  
Med ens blev hon spänd. Att ses som svag, i behöv av stödjan, var inget hon tyckte om. Allra helst ville hon inte bli sedd över huvud taget. Vilket också var anledningen till att hon hade satt sig så pass långt bort från de andra. Hon hade hoppats på att få vara ifred. Till hennes förvåning var inte Shiemis sällskap outhärdligt.  
En suck lämnade hennes läppar. De var torra av den kalla luften. Vad var det för mening med att beklaga sig över sällskap? Att de var med henne betydde väl att de tyckte om henne? Izumos kinder hettade. Ingen hade tyckt om henne förut. Bara Paku.  
Var det dags att gå vidare? Var det hennes tur att blomma ut, stråla som solen?  
Hjärtat slog hårt i bröstet. Hon ville tror. Åh, vad hon ville tro att det kunde få vara sant. Hon ville inte vara fastnaglad i det tomma mörkret längre. Hon ville inte vara ensam mer.  
Det var dags att bryta sig loss.

"Kamiki-san, har du fastnat?"  
Izumo rycktes bort från sina tankar, mötte Shiemis uppspärrade blick.  
"Nej... Jag tänkte lite... bara"  
Shiemi log. "Bra. Då kan vi flytta på oss - vi är klara med denna delen"

När tälten var uppe och skyddscirkeln var gjord sprakade det härligt från lägerelden. Alla satt samlade kring den, trötta och utslagna av både vandring och arbete. För ett ögonblick kändes det som alla bekymmer i världen var utom räckhåll, att allt var som det skulle. Ingen sa någonting. Allt var tyst och stilla.  
En mild vind drog fram mellan träden, knappt märkbar. Den drog med sig lukten av ruttet lik men det var det ingen som lade märke till.


	7. Kapitel sex - Om skogenSkogens sötma

Kapitel sex - Skogens sötma

_Underbar semester. Precis en sådan jag _alltid _drömt om. Tack, Mephisto._  
Det var en stor skog de hade hamnat i. Träden var breda och höga, stod tätt-tätt och skymde sikten åt alla håll. De få löven som fanns hängde som på en skör tråd på de smala grenarna. Rin drog luvan upp över huvudet och slöt hoodien hårdare mot kroppen. Vinden var kall. Det var oklart från vilket håll den kom. Den drog vasst mot ansiktet, tvingade honom till att kisa med ögonen. De leriga byxbenen klibbade fast mot låren.  
"Tror du det är långt kvar?"  
Rin vred på huvudet för att se bak på Shiemi. Hon hade erbjudit sitt sällskap när han skulle lämna baslägret samma morgon. Han var tacksam över att hon var med. Det gjorde det lättare för honom att ta sig igenom situationen.  
"Det märker vi. Lite vatten borde det väl finnas?"  
Shiemi nickade.  
Rin försökte se hoppfull ut men tvivlet hade för länge sedan tagit över. Var skulle de kunna hitta vatten i en skog som denna? Föregående kväll hade allt vatten de haft med sig tagit slut och utan vatten skulle de inte klara av uppdraget.  
"Jag tycker inte om den här skogen", sa Shiemi tyst när de gick genom ett område med döda tallar. "Energin den sänder ut är fruktansvärd..."  
Marken var täckt av gamla barr. Förruttnade tillsammans med trädens rötter.  
"Men jag vill inte åka hem"  
Rin såg på henne, på hennes bekymmrade ansikte.  
"Jag vill inte ge upp. Jag vill hjälpa skogen, göra den frisk igen", hon rörde försiktigt vid en av tallarna. Barken var mjuk och fuktig under hennes fingrar. Lilla Nee hoppade ned från hennes huvud, lade sina små tassar mot den breda trädstammen.  
"Det är så sorgligt. De är så vilsna och bortglömda i sig själva..." hon tog lilla Nee till sin famn och såg på Rin. "Vi måste hitta vatten fort så att vi kan börja. Mörka krafter vilar här"

De passerade områden av hängade buskar, förruttnade träsk; överallt saknades det vatten. Den enda vätska som fanns var träskvattnet med alger och klibbig lera. Med jämna mellanrum stannade de till och Shiemi lade då en ljusformel över området med lilla Nees hjälp. Rin önskade att han kunde vara med till hjälp md var osäker när det kom till blommor och träd. Shiemi var mycket bättre med sådant.  
När de gått en lång stund, utan stopp och utan vila, kände Rin hur det plötsligt drog till i honom. Han såg sig om men fann att det inte var någon där mer än han själv och Shiemi. Han ruskade av sig det, såg frammåt och fortsatte gå.  
_Det var nog bara inbillning. _  
Så snart han hade lagt det bakom sig, drog det i honom igen. Det drog hårt och med kraft, som om han blev dragen mot någon. Rin kände hur varje muskel i kroppen spände sig. Han försökte spräjna emot men ju mer han försökte desto håradre drog det i honom. Till slut tappade han kontrollen, förlorade fotfästet.  
Han svävade.  
Han kände inte längre sin egen kropp.  
"Rin! Var är du på väg?" ropade Shiemi, långt bort från honom.  
Rin ville vända sig om, gå til henne. Men han kunde inte röra sig.  
Han var fast i sin egen kropp och såg hur benen rörde sig framåt mot hans vilja. Han hörde tankan som inte var hans egna. Svårtydliga, knappt hörbara.  
"Rin!"  
Han hörde hur Shiemi kämpade för att komma ikapp honom. Hur snabbt gick han egentligen?  
"Varför har du ute dina lågor?" Shiemi lät förskräckt. "Rin, sluta! Du skrämmer mig! Snälla, stanna!"  
Han stannade. Rins kropp stannade.  
"Tack gode GUD!" Shiemi pustade ut. "Gör inte sådär, jag är ju jätte lättskrämd!"  
"Förlåt", ville Rin säga. Men det var inte det som kom när han öppnade munnen.  
Ett skrik som inte var en människas. Det var dovt och mörkt, ett raspande eko.  
Det var skogen som skrek. Den skrek genom honom.  
Ett torrt, knarrande vrål drog fram ur hans hals.  
Det vibrerade i hela kroppen. Skriket - ropet på hjälp gick som en stöt genom honom, tryckte ned honom mot marken.

När han vaknade igen låg han i Shiemis famn. Stora tårar rullade ned för hennes kinder.  
"Vi måste rädda skogen", sa hon mellan snyftningarna.  
"Var det den som gjorde så mot mig? Jag trodde det var Satan som hade tagit över!"  
Shiemi torkade bort tårarna från ansiktet. "Satan? Vad skulle han göra det för, han är väl inte ens här?"  
Rin ryckte på axlarna. "Förhoppningsvis inte. Men det kändes som att det var han"  
En hård knut knöt sig i magen. Han ville inte att det skulle vara Satan. Inte en gång till.  
"Tror du..." Shiemi bet sig i läppen, rädd för att fråga. "Tror du att han skulle komma hit igen?"  
"Om han har en bra anledning, ja - annars nej. Men han sklle kunna komma hit bara för att förstöra också"  
Shiemi spärrade upp ögonen. "Skulle han förgifta skogen?"  
"Det tror jg inte. Vad skulle han ha för nytta av den?"  
"Jag hoppas att du har rätt", sa Shiemi med en suck. "Det skulle inte vara roligt om det var Satan vi var tvungna att träffa igen"  
Rin nickade instämmande.  
"Kan du stå upp?"  
"Jadå. Jag är ju inte invalid heller", sa Rin och ställde sig upp.  
"Säg inte sådär... Det var inte snällt"  
"Förlåt"

Klockan var efter lunch. De hade fortfarande inte hittat något vatten. I varje område de kom in på sökte de vitt och brett men utan någon vidare lycka. Efter ett tag kom de fram till en backe. Det luktade sött om den och vägen såg ut att vara okej, men Shiemi var skeptisk.  
"Varför vill du inte?" frågade Rin. "Det finns ingen annan väg. Vi måste ta denna"  
"Den känns fel", svarade Shiemi tyst.  
"Hur då? Det luktar ju inte död här, så det måste väl vara ett gott tecken?"  
Shiemi sa ingenting. Rin såg i hennes ögon att hon tänkte.  
"Berätta", sa han. "vad tänker du?"  
"Det känns som en fälla"  
"En fälla?" upprepade han.  
Hon nickade.  
"Jamen dåså - kom nu", han tog hennes hand och drog med henne ned för backen.  
Hon ville protestera men nedförsbacken hindrade henne. Vägen var smal. Ut med kanten fanns ett stup. Hon ville väldigt ogärna falla ner där. Sötman i luften tilltog je längre ner de kom.  
"Rin, hur tänker du nu?" frågade hon osäkert när de kommit halvvägs.  
"Om det nu är en fälla så borde den som förgiftat skogen satt upp den och då borde han vara i närheten", han pausade för att gå över en stor rot som stack upp ur marken. "Så när vi hamnar i fällan kommer han till oss!"  
Shiemi såg förskräckt ut. "Så vi överlämnar oss till fienden?"  
Rin skakade på huvudet. "Vi frågar ut honom såklart. Sedan eliminerar vi honom, som Yukio sa"  
"Och räddar skogen? Okej... det låter bra", hon log smått. "Men jag tycker inte om det"  
Marken nedanför backen var fastare. Det fanns ingen lera att sjunka ned i. Träden var färre, vilket gjorde det lättare att se. Rin drog in den söta luften genom näsan. Det låg fukt i luften.  
Ett tecken!  
De var nära.  
Han såg sig omkring, gick en runda med ficklampan. En del växter såg ut att må bättre i den här trakten. Bladen hängde inte lika mycket och skälkarna var tjockare. Rin vägrade tro att det var inbillning. Han och Shiemi hade vandrat hela morgonen och förmiddagen utan resultat. Nu måste de ha hamnat rätt. Växterna såg till och med någelunda friska ut.  
"Det kanske inte är en fälla, trots allt", sa han. "Jag tror det finns en sötvattenssjö i närheten"  
När han vände sig om blev han kall inombords. Musklerna i kroppen spände sig.  
Shiemi var inte där.  
Han ropade hennes namn. Blickade med panik i bröstet ut över området. Lös med ficklampan. "Var är du, Shiemi!"  
"Här borta!"  
Hjärtat tog ett skutt i bröstet på honom. Värmen kom åter till kroppen. Hon hade inte försvunnit. Hon stod vid en grottöppning och vinkade med båda armarna.  
"Du har nog rätt", sa hon leende och tog Rins hand.  
Han ryckte till när den första droppen landade i handflatan, sedan log han också.  
"Vatten"  
"Det kommer från grottan", hon lös in i ingången med ficklampan och sedan upp i taket.  
Vatten rann ned för stenväggarna, bildade klara pölar på marken. Rin lät det rinna över hans båda händer. Det var varmt mot huden, mot läpparna. Sötman som fanns i luften var också i vattnet. Han gick djupare in i grottan och lät ficklampans ljus glida längs med väggarna, upp i taket. Vattnets porlande fick honom att le. Nu skulle de kunna fortsätta framåt. Rädda skogen.  
"Vill du ha mat?"  
Ögonen tindrade av lycka när han fick se vad Shiemi hade gjort. Hon hade plockat fram det hon hade haft i sin lilla ryggsäck och dukat fram två mål med risbollar för två.  
"Jag har gjort dem", sa hon. "Ta en, varsågod"  
En explosion av sött, mjukt och välkokat ris. Rin var so förtrollad. Han tog en till, stoppade in den hel i munnen. När maten var uppäten satt de trötta och mätta på den våta marken, lutandes mot väggen. Det blev blött om både rygg och rumpa men det gjorde inte så mycket just då. Rin var glad nog av att få ha mat i magen.  
"Fryser du?" frågade han när han såg att håren på Shiemis armar stod upp. "Du ser ut som en kyckling"  
Hon skakade på huvudet och blossade om kinderna när hon fick Rins svarta hoodie över sig. Den var varm och bar hans doft med sig. Hon tog på sig den och drog upp dragkedjan.  
"Tack så mycket..."  
"Ingen orsak", svarade Rin och gäspade.

I nästa stund vaknade han av att han fröst något obegripligt. Han famlade i luften efter sitt täcke. När han inte fick tag i det spärrade han upp ögonen av förvåning. Var var han någonstans?  
Just det.  
Han var i grottan. Med Shiemi.  
"Förlåt om jag snarkade, jag måste visst ha somnat till", han skrattade tyst och kliade sig genant på kinden.  
Men Shiemi svarade inte.  
Hon var inte där.

I baslägret brann elden. Det sparkade härligt om dess värme och ljus. Paku satt invirad i en stor filt och stirrade in i elden med en tom blick. Hennes före detta bästa vän Izumo hade igonerat henne hela dagen. Hjärtat skavde av förlusten. Filten var det som hindrade henne från att falla i bitar just nu. Det var Shima som hade gett henne den. Den var rosa och hade jätte söta köttbullar på sig. Trots ljusskenet från elden så gick det inte att se nu. Filten såg bara tråkig och bortglömd ut.  
Mitt emot henne satt Konekomaru och Bon. Ingen av dem sa något. Tystnaden var som ett tungt täcke som lagt sig mellan dem.  
Bon suckade. Han var trött efter gårdagen. Att sitta och göra ingenting gjorde honom inte piggare direkt. Han skulle mycket hellre vara ute i skogen för att leta efter vatten, kännda att han var till nytta. Men Yukio hade bestämt sagt att endast två fick lämna baslägret den första dagen. Det var säkrast så.  
Pakus blick blev full av liv när Shima satte sig bredvid henne. Hon blossade om kinderna och log brett.  
"Var har du varit?" frågade Bon Shima. "Vi får inte lämna cirkeln"  
"Jag har bara gjort kåd gul och kåd brun", svarade Shima och flinade. Sedan blev han allvarlig. "Har de inte kommit tillbaka än? Hur svårt kan det vara att hitta lite vatten?"  
Konekomaru såg orolig ut bakom sina runda glasögon. "D-de kommer väl tillbaka? Va?"  
Bon lade en hand på hans axeln och log. "Det tror jag nog. Okumura är en tuff kille"  
"M-moriyama-san, då?"  
"De klarar sig, Miwa. Oroa dig inte så mycket"


End file.
